Resurrection
by DarkShadowfax
Summary: With the return of the Black Mage, the world is now covered in a veil of darkness and uncertain times are to come. New and powerful terrors have come to strike at innocents, and he is growing stronger with each day.. But he was not the only one to return.
1. Prologue

_Claimers, Disclaimers blahblah.  
>I do not own MapleStory, its NPCs, Jobs, Monsters, Areas or Quests.<br>What I do own however, are my fictive characters Shadow, Ithildir, Legurin, Blade, Kaye, Aerien and loads more to come._

_So, ever since I found out MapleStory was finally getting some sort of story plot, I got kind of curious, and excited. I've played Beta, but until the Black Mage appeared with the Big Bang patch, I've always felt that I was missing something. Now MapleStory has finally given me a story plot to play around with!_  
><em>I've edited some things, as they are a remainder of my past fanfics and I've grown to like my edits.<em>  
><em>For the rest, I'm hoping to stick to the original plots of the continents, heroes etc.<em>  
><em>As a Beta player, I've also decided to add some Beta-memories.. Hehe..<em>

_This is about my first serious attempt at writing a Maple fanfic, and I'm no native speaker either, so please be nice.._  
><em>Enough babbling. Here you go! And yeah I know its short. It might be messy at times - I'm a nocturnal writer. I'll edit it soon enough.<br>_

* * *

><p>Whispers and prayers sounded..<br>The sky was colored a deep orange-red from the debris of destruction which obscured the setting sun.  
>The land was barren, tainted with the magic of a single man.<br>People could sense the coming evil, and it shook them with fear. At once, all noises died down.

Their only hope was with the heroes who would battle against the cause of chaos and pain once again. They were strong and experienced, and many monsters had died at their hands. They carried only the best equipment, any less would not do.  
>Darkness approached, and one of the heroes averted her dark eyes, waiting for the cause of terror to appear. She tightened her grip on her staff, turning her knuckles white.<br>"Get out!" a voice yelled, and people ran out, yelling in fear.  
>A flaming arrow suddenly shot out towards the approaching danger, lighting the place.<br>The warriors lowered their center of gravity once they noticed the person approaching.  
>He was hulled in black robes, and cold, grey eyes glinted in the dark. They all could sense the power he possessed, and it sent a cold shiver down their backs.<br>"This is your final battle." One of the heroes then lowly growled, and a low chuckle sounded.  
>"I would think different."<br>Powerful spells suddenly traveled to the hunters, and they quickly scattered, knowing that if only one spell hit home, they would be out of the battle.  
>A wall of dark purple flames quickly set fire to the dead grasses that once coated the warriors' homelands with a thick, green blanket.<br>A handful of warriors had not been on time with leaping out of the way, and the dark flames hungrily licked at their flesh, drawing cries of pain.  
>Arrows and stars were shot at the mage, and with a flick of his wrist, he deflected them, making it seem as if a magnet had pulled them out of his path.<br>The heroes kept attacking, even though the mage cleverly managed to block every single attack.  
>Swords were swung at the mage, but he merely twisted his body to the side with inhuman speed.<br>Spears were jabbed at the mage, but it was as if he had an impregnable field around him.  
>One by one, he brought the heroes down with a powerful spell, making it seem as if this was child's play.<br>Wolves snarled, lunging at the mage when a mighty pole-arm wielder shouted, but with a brief glance of the mage, they all fell onto the cold floor, dead.  
>Despite the heroes' efforts, more people began to fall, and with a silent snarl, the leader of the group called his friends back.<br>With only few heroes left, they decided that they could not ensure the safety of their people, and they sent their people away to an island named Victoria before the five legendary hunters would challenge the mage once again.  
>But when the group did not return, their friends grew worried, and disobeying their friends, they left in search of their friends.<br>They could not find the five legends, but did encounter the mage, weak of the battle.  
>With a low snarl, the friends lunged, willing to die to avenge their heroes.<br>Their foolishness saved the world and their loved ones, but they paid for it with their lives..

But the mage was not gone.. There was a prophecy of his return, and his reign would always leave an impact on the world..


	2. Chapter 1

_I'd like to thank Silver for faving this and Blue for helping me make this a better story :D_

Since I already claimer'd blabla the previous chap, I'm not going to do it again.  
>And well, yes, I know Grendel the Really OldHines/Old man is supposed to be the Mage Elder/Magician's 1st Instructor, but who cares.  
>Even if you are going to complain, I don't give a shez. I like it this way. Written at night again, so I still have to updateedit sometime later.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 -<p>

Pre- BB  
><em>A dark, foreboding feeling struck me, and a cold shudder ran down my back..<br>My body felt cold, even though a layer of sweat was already starting to cover my skin.  
>The sky that was usually a beautiful light blue was now red with the debris of destruction obscuring the sun, and dark clouds gathered at the mountains.<br>My eyes traveled around; searching for a sign of the 5 heroes I was happy to call my friends.  
>The signs of battle were obvious - Arrows and throwing stars had become stuck in the trees and patches of dried grass had been set aflame by magic. Deep clawing marks marred the trees, and it was as if a dark aura covered the battlefield.<br>I glanced back at my other friends. Their eyes showed doubt, but a fierce will to find the 5 legendary heroes shone through, and they quickly offered me a smile which I returned.  
>Blood covered the forest ground, and I gritted my teeth, wondering about the outcome of the battle.<br>The sound of a twig snapping reached my ears, and I whirled around to meet the source of the noise. My eyes widened. Cold, grey eyes stared at me, and I froze. He had been victorious. And he would be victorious again.. I saw him whisper a single word, and then, a hellish pain coursed through my body.._

With a gasp, I woke. The room around me was dark, lit only with the silver light of the moon, and I closed my eyes, forcing my breathing to return to a slower pace.  
>"Shadow.. Are you well?" A deep voice then asked, and I jumped, even though I was already expecting him to be in my room.<br>Deep blue eyes worriedly observed me, and I slightly nodded.  
>"Just a dream.."<br>At that, the magician elder raised an eyebrow in response, and pushed himself away from the wall to approach me.  
>"The same one?" he asked, and I nodded once again.<br>"It's been the 3rd time in a week now, Shadow.."  
>"It will stop in time.." I muttered, throwing my blankets to the side and getting out of the bed. I wouldn't be able to sleep anymore.<br>"Maybe you should ask the fairies for a sleeping potion." the mage then said, and immediately, I shook my head no.  
>"Shadow.."<br>"Leave it to rest, Ithildir.." I growled, "It'll stop."  
>Immediately, an uneasy feeling shot through me, as if wanting to argue against my statement, and I moved towards the window.<br>Magical lanterns illuminated the town with a soft, pleasant glow, attracting countless of fireflies and nighttime butterflies.  
>Normally, I would've been able to watch my hometown Ellinia at night for hours. But now, a vague memory of an overheard conversation disturbed me.<p>

_"I've been having the same damned dream for weeks now."_  
><em>"What did you dream, my friend?"<em>  
><em>"It was that despicable beast. The Balrog was laughing at me, even while I fought so hard.."<em>  
><em>"Maybe it is a warning to you. Don't fight the demon yet.."<em>

'But he never listened.. The fool.' I thought to myself, remembering how he was carried into Henesys, the cheerful town of the archers.  
>His moans and cries for mercy had attracted many hunters and villagers alike, but almost everyone had turned away at the sight.<br>Blood covered his armor, and it was obvious that the great Balrog had done this, for familiar claw markings marred his chest where the steel had been shredded to pieces.  
>The foolish warrior survived, but only because my friend Legurin, a great healer had been standing at my side when the warrior was carried into the town.<br>I would never forget the sight, nor the conversation I overheard before.

A shrill bird cry brought me back to the world, and when I glanced out of the window, I could see a messenger moving towards my house..


	3. Chapter 2

_There be another chapter! Sorry guys, I've been kind of busy with school and injuries._  
><em>Plus I've had a mini-writersblock to deal with.<em>

* * *

><p>Ch. 2 –<p>

Before the messenger could rap on my door, I opened it.  
>Tired, baby blue eyes widened at my surprise, but the young messenger quickly moved her right arm across her chest, pressing her closed fist against her heart in a warrior's greeting.<br>"Lady Shadow."  
>"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that? I'll feel old." I chuckled at her, and she briefly grinned.<br>"The elite mages have been scolding me for calling you 'Shadow'." She quickly said, "Besides, you are going to be Ithildir's successor."  
>"In what I hope to be many, many years, yes.."<br>"But.. I bring a message for Ithildir."  
>I stepped back, inviting her in, and she nodded.<br>"Ithildir.." her soft voice then sounded, and she briefly inclined her head to the mage elder.  
>"Greetings, Skye." His smooth voice sounded, no trace of that previous exasperation audible.<br>"What brings you here?"  
>The girl rummaged in her bag, and pulled out a scroll, respectfully offering it to Ithildir.<br>He took it from her with a slight nod, and immediately opened it.  
>Curiosity drew my eyes to the scroll he held in his hands, and my eyes were drawn to what seemed to be a symbol in the bottom right corner of the letter.<br>I could then sense Ithildir's surprise, and for a brief moment, unease, but this soon faded.  
>"Here.." Ithildir then said, offering me the letter.<br>I eyed the letter, wondering why he was sharing it with me, but took it nonetheless and read through it.

I looked up from the letter to see Ithildir observing me. Skye had long disappeared, and I handed the letter back to Ithildir.  
>My mind was still digesting the information, but I spoke.<br>"Why did you want me to know of this? I thought it would've been considered.."  
>"A secret? Perhaps." Ithildir said, light blue eyes meeting mine.<br>"But Skye was correct. You are one day going to be my successor. And it is your right to know of this."  
>I silently wondered why in heaven he had chosen me as his successor, but Ithildir turned away, glancing out of the window.<br>"Moreover.. People are going to notice. An island floating above our island is.."  
>"Highly unusual. People will start wondering why the Empress chose to stay."<br>"It is as she said. She's chosen to stay here, in order to keep watch over us. To watch out for any signs of evil."  
>I slightly nodded, wondering what kind of evils we were to face.<br>"I'm going to pay a visit to the Empress soon. If you wish to come with me.." The offer was interesting.. I had never seen the Empress before.  
>"I'll come."<p>

"Welcome to Ereve, Lord Ithildir, Lady Shadow." Instantly, I wanted to complain, but Ithildir's light blue eyes immediately found mine, and I bit back my comment.  
>My eyes then widened at the scenery.<br>Ereve was beautiful. I loved Ellinia for its green forests, but Ereve held a different beauty. The trees shone with a healthy peridot green, and fountains decorated the isle. White gazeboes stood out in the warm rays of sunlight, and I smiled.  
>I noticed that the place was littered with birds, even the villagers seemed to be.. well.. birds.<br>"Welcome to Ereve." A calm voice sounded, "You must be Ithildir, lord to the magicians."  
>Our eyes immediately rested on the speaker. He looked both wise and powerful, and simple, yet elegant robes clung to his body.<br>"I am indeed Ithildir.." the mage leader beside me spoke, and I glanced at him, and back at the other man.  
>"I am called Neinheart, I am the Empress' advisor and tactician.."<br>"This is Shadow, my successor to be."  
>"Welcome to Ereve, Shadow. My Empress has been expecting the two of you."<br>Ithildir and I shared a brief look, and the mage elder shrugged, tugging at my elbow to follow Neinheart.  
>First, my eyes were drawn to a gigantic white bird, and I blinked.<br>Its feathers seemed to be so soft that I wanted to reach out and briefly run my fingers over them, but then, Neinheart's voice startled me.  
>"Your Majesty, the Mage Leader and his successor.."<br>My eyes searched for the Empress, but all I saw was a young girl leaning against the gigantic white bird.  
>Her long, flowing hair, reached the ground, and a simple, yet beautiful headdress adorned her head.<br>Her eyes found us, and I immediately noticed the strength and goodwill in her eyes.  
>But she was young, and I wondered if she really was our Empress.<br>Ithildir answered my silent question by inclining his head to the girl, and I soon followed.  
>"Your Majesty.."<br>"Ithildir, I already had a feeling you were going to visit me. How are you?"  
>"I am well, your majesty."<br>"What of the others? Athena, Kyrin..?" her voice trailed off, and I knew that she was thinking about the other class leaders.  
>"They are exceptionally well."<br>"Come, Ithildir, bring your daughter with you. We have much to discuss."  
>I silently followed the pair, Neinheart at my side.<br>"You didn't expect Cygnus to be the Empress, am I right?" the tactician softly asked me, and I nodded in response.  
>We came to a stop in the middle of a beautiful garden. A table stretched out before us, laid out with foods and drinks.<br>The young empress gracefully walked over to the head of the table, and Neinheart seated himself at her right hand side, Ithildir at the left, with me at his right.  
>5 others entered, and I immediately noticed the power they possessed.<br>The 5 of them seated themselves opposite of us.  
>"These are my Knights.. Eckhart, Irena, Mihile, Hawkeye and Oz." Cygnus softly said, gesturing with a slender hand at each of her knights.<br>Then, her innocent eyes focused on us. "These are Ithildir, leader to the mages, and Shadow, his successor."  
>The Knights briefly inclined their heads to us, which we returned.<p>

"You may wonder why I've chosen to stay above Victoria.." Cygnus' soft voice then sounded, and the garden grew silent.  
>"Long have we patrolled the continents, keeping watch from the sky. But we all know it. Evil is stirring everywhere, and there are signs of His return.."<br>A cold chill passed through my body at that moment, and both Eckhart and Oz's eyes briefly focused on me, before returning to their Empress.  
>"I know that Explorers, like you and your daughter, Ithildir, are strong." Cygnus continued, "But somehow, I felt that we needed more to defend our world from evil."<br>Slowly, realization took hold of me.  
>"I've chosen to have my knights join you in the fight against evil."<br>It was then that I recognized the symbol in Ithildir's letter.  
>"The Knights of Cygnus." I slowly said, and all of them nodded.<p> 


End file.
